


"Blackbird singing in the dead of night.."

by LittleSister



Category: Masters of Sex, Masters of Sex RPF
Genre: Apparently Lizzy is too, F/M, Way too obsessed with 2x06 I know, Who am I kidding It's me I'm the teenager, michael is secretly a teenager, sue me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 03:02:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9528929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSister/pseuds/LittleSister
Summary: Michael and Lizzy are filming the opening scene of ep 2x06 (Blackbird). Of course Lizzy has to go and be Lizzy.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's short and pretty tame for my standards, I know, but hey at least it's a thing!

Never one for subtlety, Lizzy's lips start to tug up before she even manages to adjust herself properly for what she's about to do. Michael notices, and a sharp cocktail of nerves and anticipation colours the blood thumping against his sternum.  
When Lizzy starts humming a familiar Beatles song and he feels her moving under him, he can't help a nervous half giggle.

"Blaaaackbird.. Flyyyyy"

Oh okay. Of course. Always the smartass.  
His stomach and shoulders tense up, warmth rising from his chest, to his neck, settling in his cheeks. He clears his throat.

"Lizzy"

She hums the song to a stop after a second.

"Hmm"

Lizzy's gaze is glued to the ceiling, Michael's features just a warm, blurred sound in the corner of her eyes as she can't really bring herself to try and suppress the grin forming across her lips. It widens when Michael drops his head lower and his mouth brushes her ear. 

"What on earth do you think you're doing?"

If he was whispering before, the sentence is now barely even there and the slight quivering of his words might have been lost on a less keen listener. Lizzy, however, can feel it pouring on her skin, crackling down to her fingertips. She tilts her head towards his ever so slowly, just to feel her cheek against his, to prevent her nerves from ever being numb to his presence.  
She answers the question with another downward tug with her left hand at the elastic band of his boxers, both their bodies hidden to a whole crew of eyes by a mess of white sheets.  
Her co-star makes a noise that's both a gasp and a giggle, but, again, it's way too stifled for anyone but Lizzy to grasp. The Welsh are a resilient bunch, as it turns out.  
Lizzy is barely knuckle-deep past the top of Michael's thin underwear when he pulls his head up, inhaling through his nose.

"It's not gonna work this time, you know"

She frowns a little at him and as soft cotton slides over the back of her hand, the pads of her fingers brush through the curls at the base of Michael's cock. His lips automatically part before he can will them shut again, a small crease between his eyebrows and his hips twitching backwards before relaxing into Lizzy's touch.  
She gives him a full grin this time, carefully separating the crew's chatter from the sound of Michael's throat flexing around the lump he swallows, the artificial warmth radiating off the set's lights and the heat buzzing on Michael's skin. She can feel the top of his thighs shifting against hers as he adjusts his hips into the slow-crawl of Lizzy's hand along his length, casual yet possessive somehow. 

"I'm impressed, I'll give you that much"

Michael manages to keep a groan to himself and push out a small laugh at that, her hand now completely cupping him inside his boxers, doubling the heat spreading fast from his stomach all the way down to his groin and thighs. His cock gives a faint twitch, and the glint in Lizzy's eyes flares for a moment: he can't help the quick sigh that tumbles from his mouth.  
He dips his head again, words muffled against her temple as he inhales and thinks for a way to buck his hips into Lizzy's hand without the fifteen people staring at his butt realizing. He fails miserably, but he does it all the same. Screw subtlety, this is a sex scene after all.

"I can't believe you're still doing THIS to me after I jerked off twice this morning"  
"Are you talking to me or to your dick right now?"  
"I hate the both of you and you know that" 

He feels Lizzy's laughter in the wave of warmth dampening the base of his neck and his legs spread wider, knees sliding on the mattress and pushing Lizzy's thighs further apart with them. He mouths at her cheekbone for the briefest moment before lifting his eyes up to the headboard in front of him. Lizzy's fingers dance at the bottom of his balls as blood slowly rushes to his shaft and he tries not to sound on the verge of tears.

"You have no idea of what's waiting for you when we're done with this"  
"Oh yeah?"

Her question is lazy, drawled and uninterested as her fingers play around the warm head of Michael's cock, but he tastes the greed hidden there, sees the hunger fanning the flames inside her words.

"I'm gonna have you on your back, wrists and ankles tied to the bedposts and I'm gonna tease, lick, bite and suck every last drop of smugness out of you" 

Lizzy's heel slides along Michael's calf and she licks her lips as someone from behind them yells that they're ready for another cut, the free hand she had left waiting by her side coming to join the other one, fingers loosely circled around hardening flesh, making Michael sneer and wriggle, as if he's trying to shove his boxers down with the sheer force of his frustration to give Lizzy's hands more to space to torture him.  
She presses down on the patch of taut skin just behind his balls just as he starts "fake" thrusting, his expression carefully steeled into Bill Masters'.  
The back of her hands and her wrists bump into her own clothed sex with the motion, and she feels the thick dampness pressing against her skin and sending a jolt of pleasure up her body. How very convenient that her character just so happens to be supposed to be enjoying herself in the very same way, for the scene they're filming. 

"AND CUT. Alright people we got it."

Funny how labored two people's breathing can get from just lying in bed on top of each other, isn't it?  
Lizzy slowly drags her hands out of his underwear, tracing lines along his sides and ribs and laying them, finally, flat on his chest, fingers spread out and slightly moist.  
Michael makes a show of shifting his weight around so his face is hidden from the cameras and the guys on his right and he can push his lips close to Lizzy's earlobe and suck on it for emphasis as he purrs low into her skin

"You're gonna be free actually, I want your fingers in my hair and your legs shaking when my tongue spreads you open and slides deep inside of you"

Michael punctuates the sentence bumping the hot shape of his cock against the wet patch of Lizzy's underwear and a legitimate moan spills from her, promptly caught and suppressed into a fit of sudden coughing.  
They're both very quick to pull in their cotton robes before they move onto the next scene, but Michael's the one walking slightly funnier than usual for a good ten minutes.


End file.
